


Life Is A Ticket to Hell

by Lulu2020



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Terry McGinnis, Bad Decisions, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Blood and Gore, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bullying, Cheating, Damian Wayne is Not Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is Not Adopted, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Stalker Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Not Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu2020/pseuds/Lulu2020
Summary: In a universe where Superman and the rest of the Justice Lords took over the world, Bruce Wayne never became Batman as he hid away from society. When he finally comes back, he comes with four troubled sons and Superman as his new fiance. How will they adapt to society after living for over a decade without human interaction? And who these new sidekicks with similar powers to Earth's heroes?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Life Is A Ticket to Hell

Richard Wayne smiled at Wally West, playfully smacking him on the chest. The male took it in stride and teasingly ruffled his hair. Good, he thought and looked in his green eyes wide-eyed and innocent. Even if he was far from it. 

In his line of vision, he gleefully took notice of Artemis fuming in the background. Richard huffed and turned away, a faint blush on his pretty face. He could practically feel Wally preen at the supposed effect he had on him.

"How much longer will you be staying in Gotham?" His voice purred out as he not so subtly curled at Wally's side. Richard held back a grimace but reminded himself it was all part of the plan. Then again, the only reason he was doing this was to get back at Artemis for refusing to talk to Kon-El about Tim. Ugh, his brother was so annoying as he moped over the moody teen. Honestly, it wasn't the end of the world for Kon-El to interact with other females. Even if they were an alien female who can pretty much shapeshift into anything apparently. And thus most guys' dream girl. Okay, he could kind of see Tim's point. 

"The exchange program ends in about a week, two being the latest," his target explained as he eyed the buffet table. Richard raised an eyebrow before nudging him forward. "Ok, ok. Be right back," Wally quickly rushed away from him, his green eyes sparkling. He seemed oblivious as to Artemis heading straight for him, probably to lash out and tell him all about the bad rumours surrounding Richard Wayne.

Richard shook his head in disappointment and shame. At this point, it'll be easy to take Wally away from her. He turned around and scanned through the crowd. Trying to spot a flash of blue, he sagged as his search proved fruitless. Cocking his head, he spun around and came face-to-face with his father. Bruce Wayne. 

"Father," he gave a slight nod as he stood up straighter and wiped off any emotion he had been displaying. His father stared at him in disappointment. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence tonight?" 

Their family tended to avoid each other whenever possible, even if this was the first gala they've been to their whole lives. Including its purpose of serving as a way to reintroduce their family back into society after a whole decade of hiding away.

"I am warning you right now, Richard," his father growled and he nearly flinched by the aggression in his tone, "Do not start something scandalous just for your own amusement. If you plan on continuing to be such a disappointment,  _ do not get caught _ ."

Richard gritted his teeth but showed no sign of the turmoil. "As you wish father. I'll make sure to cease any rumours but I can't guarantee the same for Jason," he looked behind his father to observe his younger sibling flirt with one of the Harper twins. He held back a snicker as his father turned around and tensed. Just because his siblings didn't care about the upper class didn't mean he didn't. He did wonder, however, as to why Bruce and Oliver Queen didn't get along. Oh well, not his problem Jason decided to flirt with a rival.

He glanced back at the buffet table just in time to see Wally West shove Artemis aside and head straight for him. Richard had to be quick about this. He felt underneath his sleeve and was relieved to find the small pill hidden underneath. 

"I'd be quick to scold Jason," he said coyly as he spotted a waiter near with drinks and quickly grabbed two. "I heard one of the twins has a baby. It wouldn't do the family any good if Jason was slandered as a homewrecker."

Bruce cursed under his breath and stormed away, repeating his warning. Richard rolled his eyes and subtly dropped the pill into the left glass just as the redhead appeared at his side. 

"Yeah," he breathed out as a finger trailed down the redhead's chest teasingly. "Then how about I make this night truly memorable for you." 

He could hear Wally's breath hitch as he grinded against him. Smirking, Richard pulled him by the tie and kissed him. He went still for a few seconds as if unsure of what to do before he slammed him against the nearest wall and attacked his neck with love bites.

Richard hissed in pleasure and wrapped his legs around his waist, tilting his head back as he tugged at his red hair demandingly. As the other continued, Richard peeked at the end of the corridor and flashed Artemis a devious smile. 

The teen looked at them heartbroken before it quickly turned into rage as she glared at him hatefully. He mouthed 'He's mine now' and suddenly gasped. A hand had slid underneath his shirt and playfully tugged at one of his nipples. He eyed at her in disdain and motioned for her to leave, drawing Wally into a kiss once more to prove his point. Thankfully she stormed away and Richard shifted his attention to the male, parting his lips to allow the other to shove his tongue in and starting a fight for dominance. The taste of metal and alcohol hit his taste buds and while he should probably feel disgusted, especially with the alcohol, it only aroused him further.

Both parted for air as they breathed heavily, a trail of saliva connecting them. He gazed into his eyes and could see the arousal and hesitance pooling around. Richard shot him a grin ,"Let's go," and tugged him down the corridor and up the stairs. Wally stumbled behind him and was probably wiping away the blood staining his mouth.

After a few twists and turns, they stopped at a door. He faced Wally and asked 

,"You aren't backing out now, right?" To make his point, he laced their fingers together and leaned in slightly, blue eyes flashing and lips slightly parted with his gelled hair now a mess; Richard knew he looked hot and was hoping that would draw the teen in.

Wally just nodded, seemingly still disoriented from the spiked drink. Richard hummed in appreciation and opened the door. He knew what this would do to Kon-El, the crushing feelings of guilt and revenge that would consume him, but if it would get Tim to shut up, then he didn't care. And he'd be getting back at Artemis so it was, like Jason said, killing two birds with one stone.

He shoved Wally down the bed and shushed him when he protested. He crawled over to him, sat on his lap, and leaned up to kiss him, hands working to take off the goddamn tuxedo. He grinded his ass against the other's clothed cock but startled when his waist was grabbed. He paused to stare wide-eyed at the green-eyed teen who stared back in confusion. Richard was stunned, he couldn't recall a time anybody tried to initiate contact with him, even during sex.

"What's wrong?" Wally slurred and Richard snapped out of it. Good, looks like the drug was working efficiently. He finished taking off his stupid tie and shirt and now focused on unbuckling his pants.

"Nothing," he whispered into his ear ,"Just relax. Everything will be great soon." 

Wally just laughed and before Richard knew it, he was on his back with both their clothes off. He blinked in shock and wondered what just happened. He eyed Wally's figure, surprised by his athletic form and remembered him mentioning being on his track team.

Richard moaned when Wally humped against his erection and reciprocated the action. Yes, things were going according to plan.

He was enveloped in warmth. He snuggled deeper against it, not wanting to wake up as he was just oh so comfortable. But then he tensed up. Why was he so warm?

Richard opened his eyes to see a bare chest and suddenly the events of last night came rushing back. He shyly looked up to see Wally's peaceful face asleep. He wrinkled his nose when he realised he was also drooling on his pillow.

He sighed and tried to get up but he soon discovered that he couldn't. Apparently Wally wasn't kidding when he said he liked to cuddle. Richard decided to go back to sleep; as much as he didn't like to admit it, this was the first time in over a decade since he had felt comfortable and warm. 

Snuggling up to him, he grumbled and let darkness overtake him.

Jason Wayne slumped in his seat as his siblings day down. He winced at the loud screech emitted from the chairs as his head throbbed. He bit back a groan as he looked straight ahead in a blank daze. Huh, looks like their hypocritical ass of a father wasn't showing up nor was Richstard. Ugh. He was going to pay for last night!

"Where's father and our eldest brother?" Damien uttered as he eyed one of the maids pouring his juice. Jason grimaced at the sight, still remembering last Halloween. How is it that even when they've been isolated in the mansion for most of their lives that his siblings could still be a nightmare? Don't even get him started on Richard  _ Dramatic _ Wayne.

"Heh," Tim sneered as he was served tea, "Probably fucking with their new bedmates." Jason and Damien both perked up at this new piece of information; this time Jason hissed as he rubbed his forehead, pain becoming more prominable at the sudden action. 

"What are you talking about, dear brother?" Damien smiled sweetly, causing both brothers to shudder in disgust. He didn't know about the others but in Jason's opinion, he looked like a toad. "Are you insinuating that the two most upstrict members of our family would be despicable enough to dwell in sexual intercourse with those…  _ guests _ ?"

Tim colored as he clenched his teacup. Jason felt a flash of pity as the nearest maid screamed in pain from the hot liquid that was splashed upon her but shrugged it off and signaled for some aspirin. He swore he would die one day from this family's foolish actions. "Instead of losing this mansion another maid, how about you go back to the previous topic?" Great, now his youngest siblings were pissed. 

He thankfully received his request at that moment and motioned for all the maids to leave. Oh bloody hell, he was in charge until one of the missing men decided to wake the fuck up. He groaned loudly, gaining two burning gazes. "Just say it already. What's got you down that requires you to lash out on a poor innocent lady? And I swear to you that if it has anything to do with Kon-El not contacting you, I will tell  _ him _ of your failed plan." 

Tim huffed and snapped,"What does it even matter? Father just has to go and seduce Earth's greatest "hero" because apparently he's just that cruel!" Damien snorted as he stared at him in disbelief. And here he thought it was bad enough Bruce embarrassed him in front of Harper. 

"Are you implying," Jason felt his stomach lurch, "that he slept with probably the most unstable man on this planet? The same man that rules Earth under the pretense I'd a fair system? And the father of your boyfriend or whatever?" Once Tim nodded glumly, Jason gazed at Damien from across that table and both began to gulfaw. But then he grabbed his head as he groaned. Stupid hangover. 

But then he heard footsteps and the other two did as well as they all quieted down. Jason's jaw dropped as a red haired, green-eyed teen walked in hesitatingly with his scowling brother following close behind. Oh, this was the best day of his day! 

He shot a quick glance at Tim, who seemed to be going through a vary of emotions before settling in happiness. "I'm going to call Kon!" He chirped and sprinted out the room. Jason should probably have some popcorn made for the upcoming drama ahead.


End file.
